guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Kids
}} "Kids" is a duet by Robbie Williams and Kylie Minogue, released as the second single from Sing When You're Winning, Robbie's fourth album. It was released in October 2000. Williams and then songwriting partner Guy Chambers co-wrote the song for Kylie Minogue. Williams liked the song enough to turn it into a duet. It is also a track on Kylie Minogue's Light Years album and the third single released from that album. A different version of this song with a spoken fadeout rap by Williams appeared on his album Sing When You're Winning. Chart success The song became a smash hit in the United Kingdom, reaching number-two and selling over 200,000 copies being certified Silver by the BPI.BPI Certification for "Kids" The track also broke into the top ten in several other countries including New Zealand, Mexico and Argentina as well as hitting the top twenty in Australia, being certified Gold in the latter for sales over the 35,000 copies.ARIA Certification for "Kids" The lyrics, although penned by Robbie Williams and Guy Chambers, refer back to a previous hit of Kylie's, Give Me Just a Little More Time - Kylie sings 'you're dancing with the chairman of the board', Chairmen of the Board being the group that originally released the song before Kylie. "Chairman of the Board" is also a nickname for Robbie's lifelong idol, Frank Sinatra. Live performances Williams and Minogue have only performed the song together on a few occasions. The most well known being at the 2000 MTV Europe Music Awards, they have also performed it on Top of the Pops twice and at one of Williams' concerts in Manchester in 2001. Both artists perform the song regularly when touring, one of their backing singers usually tends to sing it along with them. On Minogue's Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour, U2 frontman Bono took Williams' place and performed it with her. Minogue's sister Dannii has joined her to perform the song on a couple of shows in Minogue's Showgirl tour. Kylie performed the song on the following concert tours: * On A Night Like This Tour * KylieFever2002 * Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour * KylieX2008 * For You, For Me Tour Formats and tracklisting ;UK CD1 (Released October 9, 2000) # "Kids" - 4:44 (Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue) # "John's Gay" - 3:40 (Robbie Williams) # "Often" - 2:46 (Robbie Williams) # "Kids" enhanced video ;UK CD2 (Released October 9, 2000) # "Kids" - 4:44 (Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue) # "Karaoke Star" - 4:10 (Robbie Williams) # "Kill Me Or Cure Me" - 2:14 (Robbie Williams) # "Kids" enhanced video ;International CD1 (Released October 16, 2000) # "Kids" (radio edit) - 4:20 (Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue) # "John's Gay" - 3:40 (Robbie Williams) # "Often" - 2:46 (Robbie Williams) # "Kids" enhanced video ;International CD2 (Released October 16, 2000) # "Kids" - 4:44 (Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue) # "Karaoke Star" - 4:10 (Robbie Williams) # "Kill Me Or Cure Me" - 2:14 (Robbie Williams) # "Kids" enhanced video ;Promo single (Released September 4, 2000) # "Kids" (radio edit) (Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue) # "Kids" (Robbie rap edit) (Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue) # "Kids" (karaoke version) # "Kids" (album version) (Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue) ;Unofficial remixes # "Kids" (Saint Ken remix) Certifications and sales Charts References Category:Songs Category:Band Hero songs Category:9th Tier Category:Exportable songs